choose
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Reborn memberi pertanyaan kepada Tsuna. apa yang harus dia jawab?cuma cerita pendek. ada sedikit romance yang tersirat.


*CHOOSE*

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

karakter milik **Akira Amano**

Rating K+

* * *

Reborn mengajak Tsuna ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdiri dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja dengan penerangan lampu yang remang-remang, Reborn menyuruh Tsuna duduk dan mengarahkan lampu kearah Tsuna layaknya sedang diintrograsi. Tsuna merasa takut-takut dan cemas. Reborn lalu memberi pertanyaan kepada Tsuna.

Dari mereka berdua:

**-Hibari Kyoya**

**-Mukuro Rokudo**

Reborn:"Siapa yang akan akan kamu pilih mejadi kakakmu Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna:"Err.." Tsuna sedang berpikir sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

_"Pertanyaan Reborn sungguh sulit."_

Kalau Tsuna memilih Hibari-san...*membayangkan mode on*

_Hibari:"Adikku..bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan setiap hari..."_

_Tsuna:"Eh..permainan apa?" Tsuna merasa senang tanpa curiga._

_Hibari:" I'll bite you to death." Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya._

_Tsuna:"Hieeeech...!"*shock berat*_

Kalau memilih Mukuro,

_Mukuro:"Aku punya sebuah permintaan kepadamu wahai adikku tersayang..."_

_Tsuna:"Eh,apa yang bisa aku bantu?"*Curiga mode off*_

_Mukuro:"Wahai adikku..serahkan tubuhmu kepadaku..kufufufu~~"*baca:dirasuki*_

_Tsuna:"Hieeeech!!!" Tsuna melarikan diri._

*membayangkan mode off*

Tsuna: *Bergidik*"A..aku tidak memilih.." "DOOR!" Reborn tiba-tiba menembakkan peluru keatas, tentu saja Tsuna terkejut.

Reborn:"Pilih salah satu Dame-Tsuna.." Tatapan Reborn seperti mengancam.

Tsuna:"Uh.. Hi..hibari-san.." Tsuna asal menjawab. Dia sudah berkeringat dingin.

Reborn:"Bagus..sekarang pertanyaan kedua.."

"Dari mereka berdua tadi, siapa yang cocok dengan image bunga."

Tsuna menjadi pucat.."*Memaksa membayangkan mode on*

_Tsuna:"Kalau Hibari...?" Tsuna tidak kuat membayangkan. Mukuro...? Tsuna tiba-tiba membayangkan Chrome dengan bunga ? "Hm..sepertinya cocok.."_

"A.. Mukuro.." Tsuna menjawab dengan wajah memerah.

Reborn:"Sepertinya kamu membayangkan yang lain..tapi bolehlah.. Terakhir! Dari mereka berdua, siapa yang cocok jadi tangan kananmu ketika kau nanti menjadi bos?!"

Kali ini Tsuna berpikir. _"Apakah nanti Gokudera tidak marah??"_

Tatapan Reborn yang seolah berkata."Kalau tidak menjawab, aku akan menembakmu.."

Tsuna:"A..AKU TIDAK BISA MEMILIH!!GOKUDERA SELALU INGIN MENJADI TANGAN KANANKU..TAPI AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMAN DENGAN MEREKA!!" Tsuna sudah tidak tau lagi, dia berteriak keras di depan Reborn. Reborn tersenyum.

Reborn:"Bagus Dame-Tsuna..kamu tidak membedakan mereka semua."

Tsuna:"Eh..Reborn tidak marah?"

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Lalu pintu terbuka dan masuklah Gokudera yang langsung memeluk Tsuna sambil menangis.

Gokudera:"Juudaime~ternyata and tidak ingin orang lain jadi tangan kanan juudaime selain hamba.."

Tsuna:"Eh, eh.." Tsuna bingung karena selain Gokudera, ada Hibari, Chrome, Ryouhei, Yamamoto serta Lambo dan I-pin.

Hibari:"Ternyata kau ingin menjadi adikku..kalau begitu, aku jadi punya teman setiap hari.."*mengeluarkan tonfa*

Chrome:"A..aku tidak menyangka kalau bos menganggap Mukuro-sama cocok dengan bunga.." Chrome tersenyum.

Tsuna: Mendengar hal itu, Tsuna langsung berbicara."A..aku membayangkan orang lain kok.."

Jawaban Tsuna membuat semua orang terdiam.

Gokudera: *melepaskan Tsuna."Juudaime, jadi Juudaime membayangkan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Gokudera membuat Tsuna salah tingkah.

Tsuna bingung karena terpojok. Tiba-tiba Tsuna berdiri dan melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

Terjadi jeda,

Reborn:"Kalian cepat kejar Dame-Tsuna"

Yamamoto:"Hahaha, sekarang kita main kejar-kejaran ya?baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo dik." Dengan bersiul Yamamoto berlari keluar. Reborn telah berada di punggung Yamamoto.

Ryouhei:"Extremeee!!walau tidak tahu ada apa ini, tapi kejar Tsuna!" Dengan semangat tinggi Ryouhei berlari keluar mengikuti Yamamoto.

Gokudera:"Kenapa Juudaime lari??" Gokudera ikut pergi dari ruangan itu. Tinggal Chrome bersama I-pin dan Lambo di ruangan itu.

Lambo:"Kenapa tiba-tiba semua pada pergi? Lambo-san tidak mengerti??"

I-pin:"€£§¤(sepertinya hanya kita yang tertinggal)

Chrome:"Bos.."

-

-

"Tsuna!!" "Juudaime!!" Tsuna berlari sambil melihat kebelakang. Melihat banyak orang yang mengejarnya, membuat Tsuna berteriak panik.

"GYAA~~~"

perburuan menangkap Tsuna pun di mulai

End~

* * *

Kuharap ceritanya tidak terlalu aneh dan dipaksa. But I do my

mind R&R??


End file.
